kamenriderdsfandomcom-20200216-history
Decade
"Just a Kamen Rider passing through, remember that!" Bio Tsukasa Kadoya is a hypocritical and self righteous young man who does not know much about his past. He has a strong desire to "catch the world" using his photos, but they never develop well. He sees this as a sign that he is not of this world, unaware of it being a prelude of it being supplanted by the worlds of the other nine Kamen Riders. However as Decade, he is seen as an agent of destruction, usually being called "the devil", a rumor spread by Narutaki, who believes Tsukasa does not belong in any world even his own. As Tsukasa travels between dimensions, his clothing changes to suit a specific role in the Rider's World, including some accouterments similar in color to his camera and Decade's armor. He also exhibits some prior knowledge or a talent necessary to his quest in the Rider's Worlds he enters. Some examples are his knowledge of the Grongi language in the World of Kuuga and his enrollment as a student in the World of Faiz. He has also mentioned before that he is capable of doing anything except taking photos. According to Wateru Kurenai, Tsukasa's purpose is to be whatever the other A.R. Worlds needed him to be in order to save the A.R worlds: the hero, the villain, the destroyer, or the savior. Moves *A: Decade Slash *← or → + A:Decade Blast *A (Mid-jump): Dive Kick *L+A: Enhanced Dimension Kick *R: Kamen Ride (Rider ability) Kamen Ride: Change one of the default move into the following *Kuuga: A (Mid-jump): Mighty Kick (Replace Dive Kick) *Agito: A: Alter Charge Kick (Replace Decade Slash) *Ryuki:← or → + A: Strike Vent (Replace Decade Blast) *Faiz: A: Faiz Shot (Replace Decade Slash) *Blade: A: Lightning Slash (Replace Decade Slash) *Hibiki: A: Demon Technique: Demon Fire (Replace Decade Slash) *Kabuto: ← or → + A: Kabuto Combo (Replace Decade Blast) *Den-O: ← or → + A: Extreme Slash (Replace Decade Blast) *Kiva: A: Triple Kick Combo (Replace Decade Slash) Forms Kamen Ride- '''Using special cards Decade can transform into any of the Nine previous Heisei Era Kamen Riders (Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva.) '''Complete Form- (Used as Special Finisher) Quotes Generation 1 Stage 1: Decade vs General Shadow Before the battle '''Shadow: You’re the one who became Shadow’s opponent, a Kamen Rider… Displeasingly, you aren’t my longtime rival, so we won’t get along well. Decade: Am I not a good enough replacement for something like this? Decade: You should thank me for fighting you. After the battle Shadow: I knew it, in spite of your victory… This result is following the fortune telling… Decade: You don’t need fortune telling, the answer was clearly visible. Decade: Now, tell me your group’s goal. Shadow: Fu, fu, fu… This is merely a game… You Kamen Riders and evil organizations… are in a game for survival!! '''Stage 2: Decade vs Doras Before the battle '''Neo Life Form: Defeating you is my victory condition in this game, isn’t it…? Decade: Game…? Neo Life Form: If I kill all of you, I’ll become the strongest. Decade: Then, you’d better give up. It’s impossible to clear this game. Decade: After all, I’m here. Decade: I’m Decade. A passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that! 'After the battle '''Neo Life Form: Uhh… I…. I’ve lost…? Neo Life Form: No way… I… I still can continue! I don’t want to go back home…! Neo Life Form: I’m the ultimate life form!! JUDA!! (Doras disappears) Decade: The worlds are vast. Greatness is only relative. Remember that. '''Stage 3: Decade vs Apollogeist Before the battle '''Apollogeist: I am Apollogeist. I was tired of waiting, Rider! Apollogeist: I’m the number one commander of GOD’s secret police, Apollogesit: I’ll give you all your judgment and I’ll grasp the world!! Decade: Everyone wishes to find their own world, and for that they go on journeys. Decade: However, you go nowhere, wanting to rule the world. Decade: While I’m alive, I won’t let that happen. '''After the battle '''Apollogeist: It’s a shame to lose here… But you appear to be warriors fighting for your ambitions. Decade: … Who is Judah? Why are you following his will? Apollogeist: He’s merely a scientist… Apollogeist: He exists in a time that hasn’t come to pass yet… Apollogeist: So, everyone chose to follow his rule. Decade: His rule? Apollogeist: We come here out of our own will… until every Rider is defeated, the organizations will continue… to create a future where the Kamen Riders disappear! Apollogeist: Sorry, I’ve said too much. From now on, it’s your mission. '''Stage 4: Decade vs Shadowmoon ' '''Before the battle '''Shadowmoon: I’m Golgom’s Century King, Shadowmoon! Shadowmoon: I’m fighting for a single goal… Shadowmoon: To settle everything with BlackSun, that’s it… Shadowmoon: I’ll defeat all of you eventually, after my goal is concretized. Decade: I’m pretty familiar with your situation. Decade: After all, it was the situation of the you from another world… Shadowmoon: Another world…? Who are you? Decade: A passing through Kamen Rider! '''After the battle '''Shadowmoon: It seems like our final match will be postponed, Black Sun. Shadowmoon: Tell that guy that I’ll be waiting for him in our world. Decade: Alright. I’ll tell him. Decade: As I thought, that’s your history. However, make sure it’ll continue going forward. Shadowmoon: Even so, one more thing… Don’t underestimate Juda’s power. Shadowmoon: That guy isn’t just a scientist… Decade: Judah’s power, is it…? '''Stage 5: Decade vs Judah Before the battle Judah: Welcome, Mr. Kamen Riders… Judah: I’m the one who invited you to this place, Judah. Judah: I thank you for hurrying to here… Judah: Just as planned, you’ll all disappear. Decade: Making us disappear… What’s the goal of that plan? Judah: Your existences are all big junction points for history. Judah: Afterwards, what if all of you disappeared at once…!? Judah: I didn’t know the answer to that… Not knowing was intolerable! Decade: And this comes from a so called genial scientist. What kind of idiot are you? Decade: Aren’t you exactly like a child who throws away their toys…? Judah: I thought, if it were you, you’d be able to understand. Judah: After all, you’re the one called “Destroyer of Worlds”… Decade: Unfortunately, I’m retired from that… Decade: What I’ll destroy is your foolish ambition. Judah: … Once, I was involved in a temporal crime. Judah: A man appeared calling himself part of the “Time Police”, Judah: I wanted to obtain the technology to cross time. Judah: I just needed a single glimpse to understand that technology! Judah: Do you understand the meaning of this? Judah: Maybe if you saw it you could understand? Judah: I obtained this due to that person! Judah: From now on, Rider, you’ll be tormented by the power of the evil organizations! Generation 2 World 1: Decade vs Ouja Before the battle Ouja: So, you're a Rider, too….then fight with me! Decade: I refuse…..is what I would say, but even then I can't refuse, can I? Ouja: You understand well, don't you. What's your name…? Decade: Decade. I'm called the Destroyer of Worlds. Ouja: "Destroyer", huh. That's great. Watch as I destroy too. Ouja: Before I break your confidence! After the battle Ouja: Fighting really is great….it's thrilling, isn't it….. Ouja: I guess I should thank that guy for reviving me…. Decade: What was that about a guy who revived you just now? Decade: Can you tell me what that deed is? Ouja: Kukuku….who'd answer to YOU!? Ouja: If ya want me to tell ya, I'll have fun waiting in….the under….world…. World 2: Decade vs KickHopper and PunchHopper Before the battle KickHopper: You fight for the people's sake, yet you're called names like "Destroyer". KickHopper: Only you, who isn't rewarded, deserves to be our comrade. Decade: You drag in your comrades, huh. Decade: It doesn't matter what anyone says, I don't care. Decade: Because whatever world I go to, I am only passing through. PunchHopper: You're so lucky, being able to go to different worlds…. PunchHopper: We are only continuing to fall! After the battle KickHopper: Sorry, partner… KickHopper: Just a little more and we would have been given a new body…. PunchHopper: To fight together again…I'm satisfied, bro…. Decade: A new body….? Decade: You two would be manipulated bait just for that? KickHopper: Once more we've tried to grab the light…. KickHopper: But, we're more fit to be in the darkness of hell…. World 3: Decade vs Odin Before the battle Odin: Now, fight! With the other Riders!! Odin: Until there is only one! Decade: Having fighting experience with the other Riders should make me better than anyone else, but… Decade: I'm not stupid enough to fight without a reason. Decade: If I do fight, I'm fighting you first. Decade: You're a Rider too, aren't you? Kamen Rider Odin. Odin: It can't be helped if you want to lose. Odin: I'll just erase you….! After the battle Odin: Continue to fight without hesitation, just like this…! Decade: Even if you don't say it, I'll do it. Decade: I'm the "Destroyer", after all…. World 4: Decade vs Eternal Before the battle Eternal: My mother, killed by these hands; my comrades, abandoned….. Eternal: I am all alone and yet, I have been resurrected…. Eternal: ….Because there's still something I must do! Decade: Something you must do….? Eternal: Fuuto…..no, all humans…. Eternal: will be changed, like me, into immortal monsters of NEVER! Decade: That thing you're doing, what will they be changed to? Eternal: This world will be a hell covered with living corpses! Eternal: Just like that! Decade: I have traversed across various worlds, but…. Decade: there's no way I'd travel to the world of living corpses. Decade: Sorry, but I can't let that one wish be granted! After the battle Eternal: ….My immortal NEVER! I can….still fight!! Eternal: Hey…! I'm telling you I can fight, Goura!! Decade: Goura…..looks like that's the mastermind, huh…. World 5: Decade vs Core Before the battle Core: I am a warrior who feeds on hearts of darkness!! Core: I turn sadness into the power of hatred!! Core: My name is…Kamen Rider Core!!! Core: This is the horrifying power of the Kamen Riders!! Decade: You call that the power of the Kamen Riders? Decade: You don't know anything! Decade: I may be passing through, but I'ill show you a thing or two. Decade: About the true power of the Kamen Riders! After the battle Core: I can't afford to lose! Core: I have obtained all of the Kamen Riders' memories, I……!! Core: Not to the likes of you!!! Decade: Even thinking about all the memories is in and of itself Decade: a huge mistake, and that's why you got defeated. Decade: Listen up, I'll only say this once, got it? Decade: You don't know anything about the Kamen Riders. Decade: Now I've got to find that man called Goura! World 6: Decade vs Dinosaur Greeed Before the battle Dinosaur Greeed: ….Oh, Mr. Goura. Is it finally my turn? Goura: Yeah. Just as I explained earlier. Goura: If you want a complete resurrection, defeat them. Dinosaur Greeed: Well then, that is the reason, so…. Dinosaur Greeed: Kamen Riders. I bid you a good end…. Decade: That promise should never be protected. Decade: It'd be better for you if you stopped this pointless fighting. Dinosaur Greeed: That may be so…..however…. Dinosaur Greeed: That man is certainly holding my life. Dinosaur Greeed: Therefore, I do not exist. Freedom of choice, as it's called. Decade: So telling him to make do without fighting isn't gonna work, huh…. After the battle Dinosaur Greeed: Again, I am doomed to end. Dinosaur Greeed: And so, I am again com….plete….. Decade: I'm used to things like destroying, but….. Decade: that really isn't a good feeling, is it…… World 6: Decade vs Goura After the first battle Goura: It can't be…! Why can't they defeat them!? Goura: Why must my strongest soldiers be defeated!? Decade: They can't be the strongest; they lost. Decade: I've crossed many different worlds, so I'd know. Decade: The Kamen Riders' strength isn't just mere abilities. Decade: It's the strength that goes with the heart to rightly use powers. Decade: If you put in a monster's heart, will that become the strongest….? Decade: You've yet to understand anything. Goura: I won't accept that!! I can't accept things like defeat!! Goura: The monsters from all the organizations…Should I synthesize them… Goura: the terrifying incarnation of evil….heheh….will be born!!! Goura: What is this!? Uwoooooooah!! Out-Of-Control Goura: Power…..overflowing with power….!!! Out-Of-Control Goura: Kamen…..Rider!! Disappear, Kamen Rider!!! Decade: So that's how it is. I'm just a Kamen Rider passing through! Decade: Remember that!! Trivia *In Generation 1, Decade's conversation with Shadowmoon refers to the events of the Decade Movie: All Riders vs Dai-Shocker, where Decade fought another Shadowmoon whose civilian name is Tsukikage(Moonshadow when translated into English). *Decade's game finisher is only a Complete Form Dimension Kick, despite the fact he has multiple finishers in Complete Form. Not only that, Complete Form also has the ability to summon the first 9 Heisei Kamen Rider's Ultimate Form all at once, yet this ability/finisher never makes any appearences in any Kamen Rider game after Decade's introduction(Climax Heroes). Gallery finalkamenride.png|FINAL KAMEN RIDE! D-D-DECADE! External Links *Official Game Bio (Generation 1) *Official Game Bio (Generation 2) Category:Riders Category:Riders